sometimes all it takes is three little words
by teenagedevil666
Summary: ok this is my first fic ever!. ianto over-hears a conversation and some feelings are hurt.please r


torchwood:  
sometimes all it takes is three little words:

it was a normal day or as normal you can get when you work for torchwood,there had been no rift activity for a while,so ianto went down to the arcives to do a bit of filing -i swear i'm the only one that ever goes down here -he thought.

2 hours later ianto came back up smiling when he saw his collegues gathered around gwen's desck and then he heard his name come up "come on,you dont really think that there together do you" said owen "you know jack he'll shag eneything that has a pulse" said gwen with a chuckle "whats all this about" said jack aproching in front of them "oh we were just wondering if...erm..."tosh stuterd "we were wondering if you and the teaboy were shaging" owen blurted out "owen!... so you dont love ianto"asked gwen more sympaceticlly "no"said jack

he entered the room and went straight to the kitchen holding back the tears were gathering in his got to the kitchen and wiped his eyes he didn't know what was worse the fact that the others talked about him like he was 'a thing with a pulse' or that they were right,thats all he is to jack,someone he can shag when he's feeling down.

"oiy teaboy wheres my coffe" said owen pulling ianto out of his line of thoughts he then made the coffe and gave owen,gwen and tosh mugs before heading up to jacks officeto give him his

"coffe sir ? "ianto set thr mug down and turned and left the room scurring away before jack had a chance to say a word.

jack looked up from his papers that was wierd ha well he thought and lost himself in that dealiciose coffe that awaited spent the rest of the day busying himself and avoiding jack he just couldn't bear it at the momen't. the others had seen it,seen how silly he'd been,loving someone who would never love you back he shook his head trying to foreget.

"ok,everybody home,theres no rift activity and we could all use a rest" belowed jack from his office ianto looked at his watch -shit he thought he'd spent 3 hours inthe tourist center thinking about this - were did all the time go

jack suddenly appeared through the door

"hey,i sent the others home so we could have some time together" he said "no thanks"  
"whats the matter?"  
"nothing"said ianto and walked back into the hub tosh,gwen and owen were were ready to leave when they spotted ianto coming in and jack running behind

"ianto... ianto...ianto will you stop for one second so i can talk to you"said jack finally catching up with ianto

"shit,there having and argument" said owen looking at them " what do we do ? there gonna come over here " asked gwen looking around "quick under the desk" said tosh so they all jumped under gwens desk

"i told you i'm fine "  
"you dont look fine,you've been avoiding me all day"  
"i've just been busy"  
"ianto,tell me whats wrong i can help"  
" i can't do this eneymore jack ! " ianto said as he pushed jack away from him

all three of them looked over from behind the never seen ianto this way before he was usually so calm so patient.

"do what ?" asked jack looking utterly confused "scrue around,i mean seriosly, thats all i am to you"  
"thats not true"  
"then what am i jack partime-shag,lover,accuaintance,boyfrind... what !  
" we're you and me,here and know, i guess we might be love"  
a tear fell down ianto's face as he smiled the saddest smile,he looked into jacks eyes and whispered:  
"i'ts not love if can't admitt it" he turnet and walked through the cog door leaving jack standing in the middle of the hub,stearing at the door,before turning to go to his office

under the desk tosh and gwen had tears in there eyes and even owen was shocked they got up and made there way out. jack was sitting in his office wondering what he could do to confince ianto that he did love him then he got an idea and rushed to leave.

back at iantos apartment ianto was putting the key in the lock he opened the door and turned on the light and there standing infront of him was jack holding a rose

"ianto look before you say eneything let me explain"ianto hadn't moved from were he was so jack continued "the reason i haven't told you i love you is beacose i really really do and i was afraid that if i said it you might not say it back,you might not love me, but... i love you ianto jones"

ianto haden't moved,haden't said a word,jack wasen't even sure if he had even blinked since he came in.  
"ianto? " "you love me ?" ianto finnally said  
"yes...look if you don't feel the sa" ianto suddenly pounsed foreword giving jack the biggest kiss ever "jack of course i love you,you idiot"  
"good,you had me worried there for a minute" "really ?"  
"uh..ianto... as much as i love hugging you youre kindda cutting off the blood circulation in my arms"  
ianto pulled back,cheeks red with embarrassment at holding so tight

"sorry"  
"your adorable when you blush"ianto rolled his eyes "so i thought i'd cook dinner"said jack "no,the last time you cooked you set the hub on fire"  
"good point,how 'bout i order chinese insted"  
"brilliant" out on the street owen,tosh and gwen walked away with a smile on there faces the'd all gone there to comfort ianto but somehow the figured that he didnt need comforting after all but he did need to learn to shut his blind.

THE END.


End file.
